Commercial buildings, highways, parks, and other spaces are increasingly being fit with energy efficient light fixtures (e.g., light emitting diode (LED)-based light fixtures). With light fixtures powered and controlled via a communication network, it is possible to provide building tenants, maintenance workers, and even visitors control over the light emitted in their space.